bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Velsa Shigake, Emperor of the Moon
Velsa is the Noveno Espada and once claimed Emperor of the Moon. He was released from the grasp of Guerra as a reward for releasing him from his prison. Appearance Velsa stands at about 6'9, rather pale and sort of thin with slight toning. He has white hair and has grey eyes, rather glowing. He has a very rugged complexion. He wears black plate armor with white trimming and a black cape. His hollow hole is in the center of his diaphragm and his mask remnants are covering the back of his neck in a dorsal sort of shape. His '9' tattoo is located on the back of his right hand. Personality, Zanpakuto, andStats/Perks. Velsa is a very rugged and wise warrior, once the honored Emperor of the Moon, he holds the belief in leading his kin to glory. He is seldom to speak, but his word is usually taken seriously. He does joke often, but his humor tends to be misunderstood. He always has an expressionless look in most cases outside of combat and is therefore referred to as the Espada of Emptiness. Zanpakuto Guardameta Eterno: Guardameta is a large, black streaked claymore, representing the moon and sky typically, but is heavily influenced by the waters giving it a freezing aura when he fights. It is about as large if not large than Velsa's body and he has no sheath for it, he summons it from the air when he wishes to use it, typically he uses it in a slashing manner, and slings it over his shoulder when holding it. Despite it's size he is rather efficient with it, offensively and defensively. Simply by slashing his zanpakuto, or lightly moving it around, it can be seen visibly slashing the air. Resurreccion Upon Release: Enlazar, Guardameta Eterno! Velsa's eyes begin to glow and he lunges his blade straight up into the air, releasing a beam of white reiatsu into the sky, causing it to rain. This rain lasts throughout the duration of his resurreccion. The rain changes his appearance into that of an aquatic anthropomorphic dragon, standing at about 9 ft tall. His zanpakuto now becomes Elementos Desataron, '''it has a more aquatic appearance to it, and seems to be bound to his arm. The rain passively cancels out minor burns and minor cuts to his body. Segunda Etapa: '''Not yet achieved. Abilities Resurreccion Abilities Ability 1: Estampido Supersónico: Velsa absorbs a portion of damage done to him throughout the course of the fight and begins building his reiatsu. The rain purifies his wounds, quickly healing his body. As the reiatsu builds and builds, he is brought to a point of near crushing reiatsu, to almost anyone of any power. Velsa sonidos into the sky and gathers his power into his blade as it glows white, he slashes it overhead and propels down into the earth at a blinding speed, exploding into the ground causing a large shockwave to erupt from the ground in a large radius. If an enemy is hit directly by the blade, they are temporarily paralyzed and left defensless if their defense capabilties prove low enough. Resurreccion Point ability: Ability 2: Elementa Prohibida: Non-Resurreccion: 'Velsa converts his blade into air and water, enabling it to be used as a variety of weapons from a variety of distances. The longer range he uses the blade at, the weaker the strikes. Despite it's appearance, it is still just as sharp and deadly as his normal zanpakuto. This ability can be used outside of resurreccion. ' Resurreccion: 'Velsa charges Elementos Desataron, causing it to glow a light blue. Each strike while under this ability effects slowly freezes the area hit, draining it of it's air and water, empowering the next strike made by Velsa by +10 ATK '(If the strike hits the same area as previously hit, the ATK bonus is +20) ''' '''Ability 3: Carpeta de la Tormenta: The rain intensifies and the storm builds into a point of being dangerous. Velsa commands the very rain and air around him in a larger radius as he binds the two together into one. This increases his Defenses and Speed by +15 each for 5 turns. While the ability remains active, each strike by Velsa to an opponent causes the water and air he controls to drain the air and water from her opponent during their next turn, dazing them and rendering them unable to breath, decreasing their speed and defenses by 20%. The cooldown of the ability is 5 turns after it is de-activated. Cero Velsa fires his cero from his palm in some instances, but he can fire it from his fingertips. His normal cero color is blue and is fired from his palm. Special Cero: Cero Sofocante (Split Cero, Elemental: Air): Cero Sofocante is designed to move at a blinding speed towards the enemy from two sides. If the cero successfully strikes, it makes his opponent be overwhelmed with a sensation of similarity to being impaled and it knocks the wind out of them, not allowing them to breath. Gran Rey Cero: White and blue vortex shaped cero. Stats Attack: 100 Defense: 50 (+10 Cero) Reiatsu: 75 Speed: 100 Reiryoku: 50 (+10 Cero) Resurreccion Stats: Attack: 110 Defense: 55 (+15 if ability 3 is active, making it 70) Reiatsu: 75 Speed: 110 (+15 if ability 3 is active, making it 120) Reiryoku: 55 (+15 if ability 3 is active, making it 70) Perks ZAN: 10 HAK: 15 HOHO: 10 CERO: 10